Manatsu no Hanabi Matsuri
by vinara 28
Summary: Akhir dari penantian Bunga matahari yang terus menatap sang mataharinya./Bad Summary/Sequel 'Kimi to Boku no Kankei'/RnR/Flame.


_**Manatsu no Hanabi Matsuri**_

_Disclaimer© Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning: OOC, Abal, Gaje, No EYD._

_(Sequel fic. **Kimi to Boku no Kankei**)_

* * *

Disaat bunga matahari dalam diriku mulai memberanikan diri menatap sang matahari, disaat itu sang bunga matahari menyadari betapa silaunya matahari itu. Meskipun begitu ia tetap memandangi mataharinya dimusim sepanas ini.

Malam saat memasuki musim panas semua warga berbondong-bondong mendatangi festival musim panas yang berlangsung setahun sekali itu. Tapi tidak untukku, aku hanya berdiam diri didalam rumah menikmati alunan musik alam dari jangkrik dihalaman.

Aku memeluk lutut, duduk di teras depan rumah menatap langit hitam berhiaskan titik garis yang terbentuk dari bintang-bintang. Sudah setengah jam yang lalu saat Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan yang lainya mengajakku untuk ikut kefestival. Aku menolak mereka, bukan karena lantaran aku tidak mempunyai pasangan, tapi aku hanya ingin berdiam diri sambil mengenang masa dua tahun kebelakang saat aku bertemu dengan matahariku.

Matahari yang ku lihat saat malam festival musim panas lalu. Berlangsungnya waktu aku semakin menyadari bunga matahari ini hanya bisa berharap dan bernaung dibawah sinar sang mentari tanpa bisa memiliki seutuhnya. Egoiskah aku jika menginginkan matahariku untuk mendekap bunga matahari dalam diriku?

Karena itu aku merenung, mengenang 'Matahariku.'

Dia yang setahun lalu mengungkapkan perasaannya, bahwa dia sedang jatuh cinta dan aku mendukung sepenuhnya agar dia berusaha untuk meraih cintanya, meski akhirnya dia ditolak. Dan mulai pada saat itu aku menunggu dirinya membuka pintu hatinya untuk cinta yang baru, meski aku ragu apakah dia sudah membuka hatinya atau belum sama sekali.

"Aahh~" Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Pasti di sana ramai sekali, apa Naruto juga pergi ke sana ya?" aku bertanya-tanya dengan siapa dia pergi.

Aku melonjak berdiri lalu membenahi baju ku yang mulai kusut. Kaos biru muda pendek dengan celana berwarna biru gelap pendek diatas lutut membalut tubuhku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menyusuri jalan hanya untuk mengusir kebosanan, tanpa ku sadari aku berjalan menuju kearah tempat dimana diadakan festival musim panas.

Bahkan tanpa mengenakan yukata sekalipun aku masuk kedalam krumunan pengunjung yang mulai ramai. Aku mengikat rambutku karena udara yang mulai panas dan pengap. Ekor mataku melirik kekanan dan kekiri mencari seseorang yang kukenal.

Berjalan sendiri didalam keramaian terlihat seperti orang kikuk, tapi aku tak memperdulikannya. Aku masuk kedalam sebuah toko makanan ringan yang menjual _Kakigori_. Jajanan inilah yang banyak diserbu saat musim panas tiba, apalagi kalau bukan es serut.

Aku kembali berjalan sambil menikmati semakuk _Kakigori_. Bibir mungilku mengulum senyum saat menemukan beberapa gadis yang sangat aku kenal. Aku berlari menuju mereka meski harus berdesakan dengan pengunjung yang lain.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan." Sapaku dengan ceria. Semua menoleh kearahku sambil menilai penampilanku yang tak biasa.

"Hinata-chan, bukankah kau tadi menolak saat kita ajak kesini? Kenapa kau malah datang kesini sendirian?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Aku memutar otakku untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Sangat tidak mungkin jika aku menjawab kalau aku melamun sambil berjalan hingga akhirnya tanpa sadar sudah berada disini.

"Aku bosan dirumah, jadi aku datang kesini." Jawabku tanpa keraguan, meski terkesan bunuh diri. Aku tersenyum lebar lalu menyuapkan satu sendok es serut kedalam mulutku. Tertawa dengan polos.

"Dimana pacar kalian?" tanyaku penasaran, "Bukankah tadi kalian pergi berpasangan?"

Ino menunjuk sekumpulan pria yang tengah asik menjaring ikan emas dengan jaring kecil bulat yang terbuat dari kertas dan akan cepat robek jika terlalu lama terkena air dan menampung beban berat.

Teriakan kekecewaan dan kekesalan berulang kali mereka teriakkan saat ikan yang sudah berada dijaring kertas mereka berhasil lolos dan merobek jaring mereka.

Tak ayal membuat sang kekasih terkikik geli melihat pacar mereka bertingkah layaknya bocah kecil yang tengah asik dengan mainannya. Aku juga ikut tersenyum saat mendapati seorang pria berambut blonde yang ikut mengumpat sebal lantaran kejailan ikan-ikan mas koki kecil tersebut.

"Oi..Oy.. hhuuaa.. _yatta_.." teriak Naruto kegirangan setelah beberapa kali gagal akhirnya dia bisa menjaring sekor ikan mas kecil. Semua bersorak ria dan memberi selamat, sepeti mendapatkan lotre saja, kenyol sekali. Tapi itulah kegembiraan sederhana yang sangat berkesan.

Neruto berjalan kearahku, memberikan ikan emas yang sudah dimasukkan kedalam plastik kecil berisi air untukku. Aku menatap Naruto sesaat "Untukku?" tanyaku ragu. Naruto mengagguk dengan cengiran lebar terpatri dibibirnya. "Untuk sahabatku yang setia menemaniku." Ujar Naruto.

'Sahabat ya?' Dengan ragu aku meraih plastik kecil tersebut. "Arigato." Sambutku. Naruto merangkul pundakku.

Kami semua berjalan berkelompok dan berpasang-pasangan. Meski hanya aku dan Naruto lah yang bukan pasangan kekasih, melainkan pasangan sahabat.

Sesuatu dalam dadaku berdegub kencang, seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar. Kami berdua berjalan bergandengan tangan dan beriringan dengan pasangan lain, menikmati keramaian pasar kaget yang selalu ada setiap festival. Beberapa kali kami mampir ke sebuah kedai jajanan tradisional untuk menikmati kuliner.

Mendekati puncak acara, pengunjung semakin ramai. Kita berjalan berhimpit, beruntunglah aku ada Naruto yang melindungiku dari himpitan pengunjung. Tapi kita berdua terpisah dari kelompok.

Wajahku merah sempurna saat gandengan Naruto berubah menjadi dekapan dipinggang. "Sepertinya udara disini semakin pengap, lihatlah wajahmu memerah." Ujar Naruto, tangan kanannya menelungkup dipipiku membuatku semakin merona.

"I-iya, sepertinya begitu. Bisakah kita mencari tempat lapang untuk melihat kembang api?" pintaku.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kita mencari teman-teman dulu?" Tolak Naruto, matanya melirik kekanan kekiri mencari Sakura dan yang lainnya.

'Mungkin Naruto mencari Sakura.' Aku menunduk lesu. "Naruto-kun, mereka pasti sudah memilih tempat masing-masing untuk menikmati pemandangan kembang api." Sanggahku meyakinkan Naruto.

Naruto terdiam sesaat, "Benar juga, kalau begitu ayo kita cari tempat." Naruto langsung merubah keputusannya, ia menariku sambil berlonjak senang, senyuman lima jari menghias wajahnya. Aku tidak bisa menebak ekspresi apa yang tengah Naruto gunakan sekarang. Kebahagiaan kah? Atau hanya sekedar topeng keceriaan?

Kita berdua duduk disebuah bukit tinggi, dimana sudah ada beberapa keluarga maupun pasangan kekasih yang berada disana. Ekor mataku menatap beberapa pasangan kekasih yang tengah memadu kasih dibawah rimbunnya pohon. Seketika wajahku merona merah, aku palingkan wajahku menghadap kearah Naruto tapi tanpa disangka disebelah sisi Naruto juga ada pemandangan yang sama, dan saat ini Naruto tengah merona meski tidak terlihat jelas.

Mataku dan mata Naruto bertemu sesaat sebelum akhirnya kita sama-sama membuang muka, menunduk memilih menatap rumput di bawah.

"Em, e-eto, apa Naruto-kun tidak apa-apa melihat Hanabi hanya denganku? Maksudku, tidak dengan yang lain, emm.. terlebih lagi tidak bersama Sakura." Aku masih menunduk takut jika pertanyaanku ini menyinggung Naruto dan membuka luka lama.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto, dia masih menunduk membelakangiku. "Apa kau pikir aku masih mengharapkan cinta dari Sakura-chan?" setelah beberapa menit berlangsung akhirnya Naruto menjawab.

"Eh? Bukankah Naruto-kun memang masih menunggu Sakura-chan?" aku tersentak tak percaya dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Belakangan ini aku mulai terbiasa dengan kemesraan Sakura dan Sasuke. Aku kira rasa sakit ini akan berlangsung lama, tapi semakin luka ini disentuh semakin terbiasa hingga aku lupa kalau aku memiliki luka. Aku mencari mereka tadi bukan untuk melihat Kembang api bersama Sakura tapi karena aku kira kau tidak nyaman jika hanya melihat bersamaku saja. Bagaimanapun juga kita ini Laki-laki dan wanita, aku takut jika mereka mengira kita berdua pacaran."

Jleb!

Waktu seolah berhenti seketika, kata-kata Naruto menusuk tepat dijantungku. Kenapa? Kenapa jika mereka mengira kita pacaran? Apa kau tidak suka? Apa aku tidak boleh berharap seperti itu? Sakit, kau tau, rasanya sangat sakit, tapi aku tidak bisa menangis.

Aku tertawa lepas setelah Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya. Naruto juga ikut tertawa bersamaku seolah ucapan Naruto tadi hanya sebuah lelucon. "Ha..ha.. Naruto-kun, ucapanmu tadi menyakitiku.. ha..ha.." dengan ringannya aku mengatakan itu.

Entah apa maksud dari ucapanku, aku sendiri tidak tau, leluconkah? Atau ungkapan perasaan. Naruto hanya menatapku dengan tatapan Serius menatap tawa anehku yang kupaksakan.

"Hinata, apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto datar.

Aku menutup mulutku saat aku menyadari apa yang telah ku ucapkan. "Bu-bukan a-apa-apa." Jawabku sedikit tergagap. Tapi tatapan Naruto mengintrupsiku untuk menjawab sejujurnya. "Sudah kubilang bukan apa-apa." Sentakku berteriak.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan. Hinata, asal kau tau sikapmu selama ini yang terus bertingakah kuat juga menyakitiku, apa gunanya aku jika kau tidak bisa membagi lukamu." Naruto mencengkram kedua bahuku, tatapannya sangat serius.

Aku menunduk tidak berani menantang tatapan itu. "Apa kau mau tau apa yang kusembunyikan?" gumamku lirih. "Apa? Katakan padaku, katakan dengan jelas." Saut Naruto tak sabaran.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, mungkin ini waktunya sang bunga matahari meminta mataharinya untuk menatapnya. Karena sang bunga matahari terlalu letih hanya menatap secara sepihak.

"Aku—" aku mendongakkan kepala menatap iris mata biru Shafir tersebut, dengan yakin aku berniat mengungkapkan perasaanku. Aku akan mengucapkannya dengan jelas dan keras.

Doorr.. Duuaarr.. Doorr.. Duuaarr..

'Mencintaimu Naruto-kun.' Tapi tanpa diduga ucapanku bebarengan dengan meluncurnya kembang api dari berbagai arah, sehingga suaraku teredam, kalah dengan suara riuh pengunjung dan bunyi kembang api. Aku tidak yakin jika Naruto bisa mendengar ucapanku. Dan aku terlalu sakit jika harus mengulanginya lagi.

Tanpa kuduga Naruto memelukku dengan erat. "Baka, kenapa kau baru mengatakannya." Aku tersentak kaget saat Naruto berteriak dengan keras ditelingaku. 'Apa Naruto mendengar ucapanku tadi?' tanya ku dalam hati.

Aku melepas pelukan Naruto dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tanya. "Aku tersiksa karena meyakinkan perasaanku, perasaan tanpa kuduga terselip dalam tawa persahabatan kita. Kau tau kenapa aku tertawa karena ditolak Sakura? Aku bilang karena aku bersyukur punya sahabat sepertimu. Tapi sebenarnya aku bersukur karena perasaanku terhadap Sakura belum terlalu kuat, sehingga aku menyadari ada satu perasaan asing dimana aku teringat wajah sahabatku saat mengungkapkan perasaan itu pada Sakura. Aku tidak mau membuatmu merasa risih karena rasa plin-plan ku, karena itu aku putuskan untuk menjadi sahabat yang selalu ada untukmu, meski nyatanya hanya kaulah yang selalu ada untukku."

"Na-na-naruto-kun?" aku hanya bisa merona merah padam saat Naruto mengatakan semua, meski aku masih ragu apa inti dari ucapan Naruto tersebut.

"Hinata-chan, kau membuatku menyakini perasaan asing yang mengusikku selama ini, bahkan sampai kita duduk disini aku masih ragu dengan perasaan aneh ini. Tapi saat kau mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku kini aku yakin kalau aku juga mencintaimu. Sesuatu dalam dadaku terasa seperti ada bulu halus yang menggelitik hingga menciptakan benang transparan dimasing-masing sudut bibirku yang menarik kedua sudut bibirku membentuk sebuah lengkungan senyuman."

Aku mengangguk, mataku berkaca-kaca tak menyangka kalau Matahari dambaanku selama ini menatap sang bunga matahari yang berdiri menatap mataharinya.

"Bibirku juga seperti ada sebuah benang yang menarik sudut bibirku." Aku tersenyum lebar, segera aku menghambur kedalam dekapan Naruto, menikmati kembang api yang mekar dilangit.

"Jadi?"

"Eh?"

Naruto membalas pelukanku dengan mencengkram erat pinggangku, membimbingku untuk melakukan hal yang lebih intim lagi. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku saat tidak adalagi jarak diantara kita.

* * *

**FIN.**

_Ini Sequel kok kayak fic yang berdiri sendiri ya? (Abaykan) yang jelas Vinara udah gak punya utang lagi (?)_

_Reader: Utang loe bejibun noh, *lirik fic multichap._

_Vinara: Eh? Kalau yang itu jangan dibahas disini, kan dah beda cerita. :D *copot sendal, siap2 kabor.._

_(Authornya gila)_

_Repieu.. Ripeu.. (?) \(^O^)/_


End file.
